A day at camp
by CelTakerCena
Summary: The Mortal Kombat group stay together at camp. A day at camp. What can go wrong? M/M pair Slash.
**A day at camp. What can go wrong? M/M Pair Slash**

* * *

…

* * *

Everyone is all gather together. The Special forces, the Shirai Ryu, along with the Lin Kuei. Sonya of course is leading the whole camp thing. All have to train. Sonya said we need to work more.

"I don't see why we have Sonya…but everything is over" said Johnny

"No…it's not the Revenants are out there and so is Kotal Kahn" said Sonya.

"Tomorrow morning we will start" said Sonya "All of you go get some rest"

All nod in agreement. It is nighttime but it's still too early to sleep. All just went to sit around the camp fire; others went to their tent. Kenshi, Jax, Hanzo, Kuai Liang, and Johnny sit around in a circle.

A roaring sound is heard. Sonya gets up ready to shoot. Kuai jumps up with his hands up.

"No…don't shoot…that's Tundra my dragon"

"Okay…well go calm it down…we need him to stay quiet"

"Yes general" said Kuai as he goes to his dragon. He sighs as he sees Tundra roaring at the sky. Kuai raises his eyebrow.

"Hey…big guy…what's wrong?" he asks. The dragon looks down at him. The dragon brings its head down; Kuai places his head on Tundra's forehead. "You hungry"

The dragon nods. Kuai smiles a little. "Okay…come on…walk with me"

Kuai goes to a river. Tundra looks down; looking for some fish.

"Don't freeze the river…" said Kuai as he kisses the side of Tundra's cheek.

* * *

Kenshi gets up and goes for a walk. He knows there can be danger to he is going to scout the place. The others stay behind. He goes to the woods.

He looks ahead. The moon light is shinning down. Kenshi admires the beauty of Earth. He smiles as he keeps on walking. He keeps walking.

"This place is beautiful…why can't we just enjoy it while we can" said Kenshi. He knows nobody is there but it's good to talk.

He stops to take a break. He stretches a little and yawns a bit.

"I must go back…before it's too late" said Kenshi.

A sound is heard. He stands still; gets ready to fight. The loud noise is getting closer.

"Oh no…"

A reaches for his sword and aims it. The noise is gone; until something comes out. Kenshi gasp but then sighs in relief.

"Oh…it's just a bear"

Kenshi smiles at it. The bear looks scared.

"What's wrong…?" the bear goes running off. Kenshi watches it go until he hears a roar. Kenshi turns around quickly. A mountain lion comes out of hiding.

Kenshi stays still; hoping the mountain lion can just go away. He looks at the lion. It was ready to kill; looking for food. It spots Kenshi.

The mountain lion jumps. Kenshi raises his sword but it is too late. The mountain lion lands on top of him. Kenshi drops Sento; all he sees is complete darkness. He can feel the lion on top of him; clawing and trying to bit him.

"HELP…!"

* * *

Kuai is sitting next to Tundra while it eats. He hears the faint yell.

"Help…!"

Kuai looks behind him and looks at Tundra "Did you hear that?"

The dragon growls telling him he did. Kuai gets up and runs towards the forest. The dragon follows closely. Kuai runs as fast as he can until the scream is getting louder.

"We are getting close…"

Kuai jumps out and lands. He gasps as he hears the growling; and sees the lion. He then sees Kenshi trying to fight off the lion. Kuai runs towards it and tackles the mountain lion off of Kenshi.

Kuai lands and stands up quickly to dodge the mountain lion slash. Kenshi groans in pain; he did get a few cut; slashes from the lion. He then starts searching for Sento.

Kuai then freezes the mountain lion. He breathes out as he stares at the frozen lion.

"Tundra…we have to place this lion far from here…" said Kuai "By the time he unfreezes we will be long gone…"

Tundra nods and flies off. He carries the lion with its claws. Kenshi is bleeding little by little as he is searching for Sento.

Kuai runs up to him. Kuai gets Sento and gives it to Kenshi.

"Here…"

Kenshi held it. The darkness goes away; he can see now. Kenshi smiles in relief. He looks up to see Kuai kneeling in front of him.

"Are you okay?" ask Kuai

"I'm fine…Grandmaster" said Kenshi

"Good…" said Kuai

"Thank you…Kuai…I owe you one" said Kenshi

"Don't worry about it"

Kuai stands up and lends out a hand for Kenshi. The swordsman smiles as he reaches for his hand. Kuai held it and picks him up slowly. Kuai notices some cuts on Kenshi's chest.

"Here…let me help" said Kuai. He places his hand on Kenshi's chest and gets his hand cold. Kenshi gasps as he feels the cold. "It will stop it from bleeding…and numb it so you won't feel much pain"

Kenshi nods "Okay…"

Kuai finishes and takes a step back. Tundra lands in next to Kuai. Kenshi smiles as he feels little better.

"Let's get back to base" said Kuai

Kenshi nods and both walk to base.

"What were you doing out there…?" ask the Grandmaster

"I just wanted to go for a walk but I guess that didn't go as plan" said Kenshi "What about you?"

"I had to feed Tundra" said Kuai "So I went to the river to get some fish"

Kenshi nods. "Did he?"

"Yes…he is full"

Tundra rolls his eyes and pushes Kuai a little. Sub-zero laughs as he pets Tundra.

Kenshi stops right before the base. Johnny, Jax, Hanzo and Cassie team along with Sonya are sitting around the fire. Kenshi looks at Sonya.

"What do I tell her…?" ask Kenshi

"The truth…" said Kuai "I'll be right by your side…"

Kenshi looks at Kuai. He is smiling and Kenshi blinks a few times. Kenshi steps closer to Kuai.

Kenshi places his hands on Kuai's cheeks and leans him down. Kenshi leans towards him. He then catches the Grandmaster's lips.

Kuai eyes grow wide as he felt the swordsman's lips. Kenshi is kissing Kuai Liang.

Kenshi leans back "I'm sorry…"

Kuai brings Kenshi in for another kiss. This time he kisses back with passion. Kenshi wraps his arms around the Grandmaster. Kuai wraps his arms around Kenshi waist.

"Oh right…" yells Johnny with a thumbs up. Jax rolls his eyes but smirks. Hanzo gives a raise eye. Cassie teams just look awkwardly at them.

"This has to stop…" said Sonya

"Oh…just let them be…" said Johnny.

Sonya runs towards them. "Grandmaster…Kenshi…stop…"

Tundra blocks her way. She growls in frustration as she tries to go around. Kuai and Kenshi lean back and lock eyes with each other. Kuai and Kenshi place their heads together.

"Let's get back to camp…" said Kuai

"Wait…" said Kenshi. The swordsman grabs his wrist and spins him around to kiss him again. Kuai enjoys him; bringing him closer.

"Thank you…" whispers Kenshi

"You're welcome…"

They lean back and hug. Kuai looks towards Sonya; he smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Kenshi didn't want to let go of Kuai yet.

Sonya sighs and goes back to the camp fire.

Kuai kisses Kenshi's temple.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Just a short story of them…**

 **Kuai x Kenshi**

 **(I don't own anyone)**


End file.
